


Wet Sand

by Plandai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: A walk along the beach.





	Wet Sand

Phil stood on the beach, staring at the waves as they crashed along the shore. A few gulls were circling up ahead, their cries a stark contrast to the gentle sound of the sea, but not unwelcome. It was freezing, his breath sending puffs of swirling steam into the air every time he forced the old air out of his lungs to take in the cold air around him. It had snowed earlier or at least tried to. The salt that settled on everything this close to the sea prevented it from sticking, turning it into a wet mush that would freeze overnight to create a dangerous layer of ice, one they would probably have to be careful off when heading home tomorrow.

You would have thought by the way all that sounded, with the wintery weather, grey sky and monotone surroundings, that he would be miserable, but he wasn't. Just up ahead his parents walked along the damp sand, laughing at something the other had said, cheery as ever. Behind them were Martyn and Cornelia, content in silence and exchanging loving glances every once in a while. Phil would have teased them about it, but he knew he and Dan were just as bad. Speaking of Dan, where had that man got to? He spun around to look for his boyfriend and was met with a loud 'boo!’.

He jumped back with a small squeal, almost tripping as his foot sank into a spot of particularly damp sand and he stumbled backwards. Luckily his Dan stuck out a hand and grabbed his coat, steadying him,

“Dan!” Phil chastised fondly, slapping said man lightly on the arm, “Why did you do that? I almost fell!”

Dan smirked and rolled his eyes,

“I caught you, didn't I?” he said with a shrug, a smile stretching across his face, dimples on full display, “Besides it's your own fault, you were just stood there looking all broody,”

Phil scoffed, linking his arm with Dan's and leading him up the beach to catch up with his parents,

“Ok, first of all, I was not brooding, and second, even if I was, that does not give you adequate cause to frighten me.” He replied with a small laugh. 

“Ooh look at you and your fancy words, you were definitely brooding and you're awful at it,” Dan grinned, poking him lightly in the chest. Phil raised an eyebrow. 

“Why am I awful at brooding?” he returned indignantly. How dare his dreams of being a detective off of one of those overly dramatic police dramas be dashed.

Dan shrugged,

“You're too happy, it doesn't seem right. You overthink things but you don't brood, and most of the time you just agree to stuff anyway because it might be fun. To be a good brooder you need a tragic backstory, and even if you had one, you wouldn't let it define you. You're an optimist, someone who enjoys the simple things in life. Shitty things have happened, but you don't let them hold you back. You move on, you don't dwell too much on things that make you upset because you know it doesn't help anything,” he murmured, pulling Phil closer as he shivered in the cold,

“That's sweet of you to say I suppose,” Phil replied, pressing himself into Dan, “Although we really have to stop saying the word brood. It's lost all meaning, it doesn't seem like a real word anymore,”

Dan laughed and they walked along in comfortable silence. The sand beneath their feet was wet and shiny. It reflected the grey of the sky and made the whole thing look like a still lake that they were walking atop. Behind them a trail of footsteps reached into the distance where a few oystercatchers were darting along, having dared to return after being scared away by the humans. Their red beaks searching amongst the rocks and shells for anything edible as a wave pulled back, only for them to turn feathered tail and flee once it came crashing back again.

Phil often said that he couldn't imagine living anywhere but in London, but he did miss the wildlife and wild country that always seemed to calm him down. He could sit and watch the birds for days, although he'd probably end up giving them all names and getting overly attached. Sure, the pigeons were semi-frequent visitors to his and Dan's balcony, and the occasional dog would wander, owner in tow, past on the street below, but it wasn't quite the same. He wanted to enjoy this now before heading back to his hectic life.

“You're doing it again?” Dan said loudly. Phil jumped,

“Doing what?” He asked, confused but the sudden outburst,

“Getting all lost in your thoughts. How about you just concentrate on what is going on around you, I'm taking a day off overthinking things and so are you,” the younger man replied with a yawn,

“How's that going?” Phil replied gently, studying Dan's face carefully.

“Well enough,” he shrugged, although didn't care to elaborate. Phil knows better than to pry.

His boyfriend's cheeks were flushed red by the bitter wind blowing in from the sea, and the damp air had caused his curls to wilt ever so slightly, but he still looked as devilishly handsome as ever. His lips were dry and cracked, but his eyes deep and warm. His face was flickered with fading freckles, a distant reminder of the time they had spent in America and Australia on tour. He missed the tour, but at least they got to spend some quality time together where they weren't constantly worrying about getting to the next location or being surrounded by members of their crew and fans.

Most of the people working for them had got the gist that they were in a relationship, but they had still deciding to keep it on the subtle side. Whilst they still couldn't kiss or hold hands in public, at least they had their own home to be as sappy and romantic as they liked. Phil looked around quickly. Bar his family walking up ahead and the occasional rabbit poking its head out from the dune grass, there was no one seems to be seen. He unlinked their arms and took Dan's had firmly in his hand. Dan was wearing gloves, but he could feel the warmth radiating through them and they slowly began to thaw his numbed hand.

Dan looked down at their interlocked hands and then back up at Phil,

“You better not just be doing this because your hands are cold,”

Phil feigned offence, pulling his hand away,

“Am I not allowed to enjoy a romantic hand in hand walk along the beach with my boyfriend of ten years?”

Dan rolled his eyes, but after a few moments reached over and took Phil's hand in his once more. Phil grinned happily to himself but remained quiet, relishing in the moment. It was such a rare occasion that they got to do something like this, he was going to savour it. Dan seemed to read his mind,

“Like I know we come up here a lot, but maybe we should do it more often. We could rent out a little holiday home or something so we don't have to stay with your parents, and it would be nice to take some time away from the city,”

Phil hummed in agreement. A drop of rain fell onto his head and rolled down the back of his neck, causing him to shiver slightly. He pulled his hood up and quickened their walking pace, eager to get back inside where it was warm and dry.

“We'll have to go in the summer though,” he said with a light laugh. 

“Definitely,” Dan replied, pulling his hands into the sleeves of his coat and tucking them under his armpits to warm them off. Phil missed the feeling of Dan's hand but shoved his own into his own pockets to stop them from getting wet.

Voices called from further down the beach and he looked up to see his parents and brother beckoning them over as they walked up to the rocks that they would clamber over to reach the path that led home. Phil didn't know why he always referred to it as home, it wasn't his home. His home was with Dan, in London. Maybe one day when they had their forever home, that's where his mind would automatically go, he hoped it would. He couldn't wait until that day came, because it would mean they were settled and happy, finally ready to start a family.

Dan tapped him on the shoulder and began to jog to catch up. Phil followed, although slightly reluctantly. When they finally caught up Martyn raised an eyebrow at him, but he shrugged. He was probably thinking that he had held back with Dan for a more interesting reason than they had. The rain was beginning to properly come down now, and when they finally arrived back at the house, the entire group was completely soaked through. Once getting changed into some warm clothes, they settled down on the sofa, pressed together to watch a film. Phil looked down at Dan and smiled, he was so lucky to have the life he had, he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
